1. Field of Invention
Facial cleanser formulations.
2. Prior Art
Innumerable facial cleansers have been proposed in the prior art. Most of these have an alkaline pH, many are foaming, and most all suffer from excessive harshness and inability to be rinsed away rapidly. Moreover, in addition to comprising harsh surfactants, the ratio of surfactant to moisturizer is usually excessively high, when a moisturizer is present, and most must be excessively perfumed to cover harsh or unpleasant base notes.
The present invention provides a clear, transparent gel facial cleanser which comprises a mild nonionic detergent and which is suitable for employment even with sensitive skin, the detergent employed also doubling as a mild skin wound cleansing agent, which does not require excessive perfumery, which is nonfoaming and which is characterized by rapid rinseability, which contains a substantive moisturizer (which sticks to the skin) and provides a better balance with more emollient and less stripping and drying of the skin resulting from application of the gel facial cleanser of the present invention. The gel facial cleanser of the invention is moreover characterized by a ratio of moisturizers to detergent or surfactant of at least 2 to 1, and a neutral non-alkaline pH. It thus is suitable for daily cleansing and can illustratively be applied from pre-wetted hands with gently massage and rinsed away rapidly with cool water, whereafter the face may illustratively be dried by patting or the like. Moreover, it is especially suitable for the removal of makeup, in which case it may illustratively be applied directly to cotton balls, the makeup area gently massaged with re-application of fresh cotton balls if necessary, rinsing with warm water followed by cool water, and drying by patting or the like. The product is an attractive clear gel, is mild enough even for the most sensitive skin, includes a unique mild detergent and skin wound cleansing agent and, with a neutral, non-alkaline pH and a substantive moisturizer, and an at least 2 to 1 moisturizer to surfactant ratio, being non-foaming and characterized by rapid rinseability, is a superior all-purpose facial cleanser formulation which is at one and the same time cosmetically attractive and mild but nevertheless extremely effective.